Sonic Series 2
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Sonic and Sally are now happily married. And Robotnik is gone... but what's this? A new foe worse than any before! Okay, you know the drill... they were originally separate stories. Rated PG to be safe. Please R&R. No flames please.
1. Enter: Negahog

Enter: Negahog  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prelude: Shadow Gathering  
  
In the Great Unknown, old villains gathered together to discuss past events. Snively relates on how the reflux from Noctoterra had released him from prison. Enerjak was still worried on how the dark energy allowed him to permanently hold his power. While Mammoth Mogul is still curious on how he got out of the Master Emerald without destroying it prior to his meeting with Blackara Blackwidow. In fact, other villains (who were not mentioned at the time this tale is written) wonder about their preserved existence.  
  
"Well," said Mogul, "it's best the Floating Island was preserved. I need a floating base when I conquer Mobius." "HOLD IT!," shouted Snively. "If anyone is conquering Mobius, it'll be ME!" "No, ME!," shouted Enerjak. They all squabbled until a mysterious voice shouted "ENOUGH!" The voice made even Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul tremble. At that, they were teleported into the Dark World, into a place called the Shadow Palace.  
  
"W-Where are we?," asked Enerjak. "You are in my home-- the Shadow Palace!," said the mysterious voice, which came from an ominous shadow with red glowing eyes. "I am Rexnoctos, King of the Shadows of Dark Mobius!" The villains trembled and even Enerjak fell to his knees. "Come!," said Rexnoctos. "Let me change you into Shadows just like me! Immortality! Power beyond imagination! Come! Come!" At that, they entered an fuchsia orb of energy and were transformed. "Now," said Rexnoctos, "To check up on the Light World."  
  
Chapter 1: The Battle Begins Anew  
  
Sonic and Sally returned from their honeymoon (as you recall, their wedding was at the end of "Rising of Darkness"). Melody was the first to greet them, and she introduced them to an old friend: Her lover, Harmony. "Melody told me about you," said Harmony. But before they could get to know each other more, a cold wind came, followed by a mysterious portal that pulled Sonic and Sally into it!  
  
They recovered and found themselves at the foot of a tall mountain in a shadowy wasteland. By the looks of the place, the two ventured the guess that it's always nighttime in this plane of existence. "Welcome to the Dark World, mortals!," said Rexnoctos. At that, a lightning bolt surged down on Sonic. Though the lightning bolt did not harm Sonic, it did copy some of his characteristics, bringing forth a creature that looked like Sonic, only he was deep red with purple shoes and the same glowing eyes in his true form (his true form, as aforementioned, was a shadow with glowing eyes).  
  
"Who- or what- are you?," asked Sonic. The creature smiled ominously to Sonic and said, "Call me Negahog!" He then looked at Sally and said, "Is this your lover?" "More than that," replied the Blue Blur. "We're newlyweds!" "Well...," Negahog said in a sly voice, which changed into a loud voice as he grabbed her and sneered, "Not for long! Ha ha ha..." He teleported with Sally to his Shadow Palace in the clouds. Sonic had to hurry up the mountain to save his wife.  
  
Chapter 2: Negahog's Plan  
  
As Sally was held somewhere in the Shadow Palace, Negahog told his Shadow Legions (including the "newcomers") of his plan. "There is a Shadow Prophecy that goes like this: 'To the one who releases darkness with royal blood, he shall have the power of Light and Dark Worlds. The legend shall come true. Mobius shall be plunged into eternal darkness and the Shadows shall reign forever!' Long ago, we Shadows ruled Mobius after the great Mobian deities, the Ancient Walkers, cast us out. We did as much as we pleased until the ancestors of the ones Julian calls the Freedom Fighters banished us into an alternate dimension.  
  
"We would have been set free already, had it not been for Sonic destroying the final Shadow Emerald. But with Sally's life energy, I shall cast open the World Gates once more, and we shall reign once again... and FOREVERMORE!" At this, he went to work building an altar for the occasion. What does he plan to do to Sally on the altar, you ask, dear reader? Your guess is as good as mine!  
  
Chapter 3: Finding the Shadow Zone  
  
Sonic explored the Dark World and found a Centaur Warrior who attacked him out of duty for his masters, the Shadows. But he KO'ed the quadroped warrior and asked how to get to Negahog. "The Shadow Palace is in the Shadow Zone," said the Centaur, "and the Shadow Zone is our term for any part of the Dark World Sky that surrounds the Palace at any given time. Currently, the mountain that leads to the zone is Gray Skyflame Mountain. But do not count on an easy victory, for Lord Rexnoctos (now in his Negahog guise) will surely finish you off!" At that, the Centaur passed out.  
  
Now knowing where to go, Sonic raced to Gray Skyflame Mountain in hopes of saving his mate and lady love, Sally. But a Shadow spots him and reports back to Negahog as he puts the finishing touches on his altar. "So...," leered the vile Shadow Leader, "The Light Worlder wants to play, eh? Well, I have a suprise for him." He raised his hand and said, "Onyx Gargoyles! Come to me! Come to me now!" Soon, about fourteen gargoyles made of lavender onyx appeared in his throne room. "What is your bidding, m'lord?," said the lead gargoyle. Negahog replied, "A certain Light World hedgehog wants to prevent me from opening the World Gates. Stop him at all costs!" "To hear is to obey, master!," said the gargoyles as the flew out to intercept Sonic.  
  
As Sonic climbed up Gray Skyflame Mountain to reach the Shadow Zone, the cluster of Onyx Gargoyles dived down to try and get a hedgehog dinner. But Sonic performed the Sonic Spin and reduced the gargoyles to piles of rubble-- a superb feat that only took less than a minute to accomplish. Soon, the blue blur made it to the top of the mountain and into the Shadow Zone.  
  
Chapter 4: Journey Through The Shadow Zone  
  
Treading the cloud-carried roads of the Shadow Zone, Sonic found the Shadow Palace a few short yards away. But as he approached it, some Lightning Griffins ambushed him and attacked with Lightning Eyebeams. Sonic dexterously avoided the blasts and made a spin that bowled them over. He continued until he reached the gates of the Palace.  
  
As he reached the gates, a Shadow Sentry leaped from the gates and whipped out his spear in front of Sonic. He said to Sonic, "Stop! You shall not interfere with my master's plan! He shall use the princess' life force to open the World Gates! And then he and his Shadow Hosts shall reign both Light and Dark Worlds forever!"  
  
"Ha!," said Sonic. "He should know better than to count his chicks before they hatch!" At that, Sonic and the sentry fought until he managed to knock the spear out of his hand and made a Strike Dash that sent him flying into the Palace. The gates then opened, allowing Sonic entrance into Negahog's home and base of operations.  
  
Chapter 5: Raid on the Shadow Palace  
  
In the Grand Hall of the Shadow Palace, Sonic gasped in horror at the fearful decor of the shadowy domain. Just like the Dark World outside, the Palace showed Shadow presence. But soon, he heard Sally's scream. Sonic had to hurry and come to his wife's aid. Racing up to the fourth floor (the Shadow Palace changes form from time to time), Sonic followed the animated knights' armor to the room where Negahog prepared the altar. Using his magic, Negahog created rope around Sally to tie her up. Then he levitated her onto the altar. Soon, Negahog chanted to make a storm cloud to make a lightning bolt to drain her life to open the gates.  
  
Then Sonic burst in, disrupting Negahog's concentration. "Nooo!," screeched Negahog. "How did you get past my guard! That Shadow Sentry should have disposed of you!" Sonic cracked, "Your guard was all talk and no action!" "NEVER MIND!," shouted the Shadow King. "I'll deal with you myself, then open the dimension doors!" He then transformed into a giant scorpion and tried to sting him. But Sonic, remembering his experience with battling Skorps on the Floating Island, jumped the sting and zapped the scorpion. He then untied Sally and ran out with her. Negahog was in pursuit, but it was daylight when they escaped, so he was pulled back into the Dark World... until next time.  
  
Epilog: First New Victory  
  
"Thank you, my love," said Sally as she kissed her husband. "Awww...," Sonic said bashfully. "I had to do it because I love you!" Then a hologram of Negahog appeared and threatened, "You win this day, but the war will yet be mine! Ha ha ha..." "He's right," sighed the princess. "He will be back." Sonic replied, "And when he does, we'll be ready for him. In the meantime, let's think about each other." They returned home, where Melody and Harmony awaited them.  
  
The End :) 


	2. The Beginning of the Negapack

The Beginning of the Negapack  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prologue: Recap of Past Events  
  
As you may recall, Sonic and Sally were wed after they had defeated the undead Robotnik in Noctoterra, but now there is a new enemy- Negahog! His goal is to use Sally's life energy to reopen the World Gates and take over Mobius with his legions of Shadows. You see, Negahog's real name is Rexnoctos, King of the Shadows!  
  
Now, Negahog is planning another scheme. What is this foul being planning now?...  
  
Chapter 1: Negahog's Planning and First of the Pack  
  
"Hmm...," thought Negahog. "I need Sally's life energy to cast the World Gates open, but when I tried to recapture the princess, Sonic lured me into some sunlight, and I can only enter the Light World at night. What I need is some underlings to do my dirty work while I'm in the Dark World... at least some followers to do my deeds until dark, which by then I am able to enter the Light World." He snapped his fingers and said, "That's it! I'll form my own dream team to send to the Light World and capture Princess Sally for me!"  
  
Negahog traveled into a slime-filled cavern where he comes across a rat wandering about seeking food. "Excellent!," said Negahog as he picked up the rat. "He will be the first of my team!" He throws a green ooze on it and it grew to be about his size, then some "punk" clothes appeared on the rat. "Where am I?," said the one rat. Negahog answered him, "I made you into a big rat!" "Cool," he said, then with a sigh, "If only I had a family to share it with..." To this phrase Negahog answered, "I shall be your father. From this day forth, you shall be called... SpectroRat!" Negahog gave SpectroRat a powerful whip for his weapon. A portal openned that led into the Light World. "Ahh...," sneered the evil Shadow King, "It must be nighttime in the Light World. Come, SpectroRat. Let us gather some friends to share in a special cause I have!" "With pleasure, Dad!," said SpectroRat.  
  
Chapter 2: Darkstar  
  
The portal took Negahog and SpectroRat on the shore of Lake Alice. A meteor was on a crash course into the Great Forest. But with his magic, Negahog sent it into the lake, where some scum grew. The radiation from the meteor mixed with the scum, creating a new creature that rose from the lake. It looked like a small goblin with a green glow.  
  
"Who-- who are you?," asked the creature. "I am your maker, Negahog. As for you, I dub you 'Darkstar'!" At that, he made a minature flying saucer for Darkstar to get around in. "All aboard, son!," said Negahog, "We're about to enter Mobotropolis and get some more allies!" "Yes, father!," SpectroRat joyfully replied as he hopped onto the ship.  
  
Chapter 3: The Final Three of the Starting Lineup  
  
In Mobotropolis, Negahog went into an alley and found two Siamese cats. He made a red orb of energy and it exploded into a flash of light, making the cats as tall as he. To the one male, he was given a red suit, a hockey mask, and a claw glove. The female received a blue suit, headband, and a claw glove like her brother's. Negahog said to the two, "Come to me, my friends!" They did so, and knelt to him. Negahog introduced himself, then named the male cat Slash and the female he called Wildcat. They made one final stop... into the palace science lab.  
  
Negahog, once in there, took pieces of green robot parts, tossed them into the air, and shot a magic bolt into the airborne scrap. The pieces formed into a robot toad. Negahog decided to name the robot "Toad B.O.B." Then he said to his followers, "Gather around. Let's make a name." They thought until one said, "I got it! How about... the Negapack!" "Excellent!," said Negahog. He held out his hand and said, "The Negapack!" SpectroRat put his hand on his father's extended hand and said, "The Negapack!" One by one they did the same. Then Negahog explained the one main purpose: Capture Princess Sally!  
  
The next night, Toad B.O.B. broke into the palace and kidnapped Sally, but not before Sonic heard a brief cry. Sonic raced after the robot kidnapper... into a portal into the Dark World! Sonic grabbed onto the frogdroid (in fiction, frogs or toads can be either/or) as it flew up into the Shadow Palace.  
  
Chapter 4: Time To Rumble  
  
But Negahog was not to be easily caught off-guard! As soon as Toad B.O.B. landed, Sonic and Sally were teleported by the Shadow onto a tower turret, where he and his followers were ready. "I must admit," snapped Negahog, "that you are indeed resourceful. But let's see you face my own 'Dream Team'! Sonic, meet... THE NEGAPACK!" At that, SpectroRat, Darkstar, the Siamese Twins (which is what they called themselves) and Toad B.O.B. appeared out of clouds of smoke.  
  
Then Negahog yelled, "Negapack... ATTACK!" "With pleasure," said SpectroRat as he got his weapon ready. Toad B.O.B. was the first to attack Sonic. His laser tongue almost grabbed him, but his speedy backflip got him clear. Then Sonic ran around him, causing the laser tongue to wrap up the amphiboid.  
  
Next to come were the Siamese Twins. Slash and Wildcat dashed toward the hedgehog hero with their claws extended, ready to skewer Sonic. Sonic dashed around, outrunning them until in front of him was Wildcat, and behind him was her brother Slash. Sonic jumped and caused the cats to collide (no cats were scratched or skewered in this story! :).  
  
Darkstar went up to bat (figuratively speaking), flying in his saucer, ready to zap the Blue Blur. Sonic quickly found a reflective surface and reflected a beam back at Darkstar. SpectroRat finally was up, whip in hand. "You'll never interfere with my father again!," cried SpectroRat as he attacked. Sonic made a vortex that caused SpectroRat to get tied up in his own whip.  
  
Sonic then jumped, snatched Sally from Negahog, and raced to a portal!  
  
Epilog: Home Serene Home!  
  
Back in the palace, Sonic and Sally decided to take a breather in the palace garden. Although they knew Negahog would strike again with little or no warning, they can relax, knowing that Negahog could never defeat... Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
The End 


	3. Destructo

Destructo  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1) The Forgotten Roboticizer  
  
Negahog was looking around in the Great Forest one night, and found one of Robotnik's old Roboticizers. "Excellent!," sneered the Shadow. "Soon, with this, I shall create a robot-- or at least a cyborg-- to be my next Negapack Member!" He returned to the Dark World and waited for daylight to come in the Light World.  
  
Meanwhile, Antoine and Bunnie were out on a date and decided to play a bit of volleyball. But soon, a wandering Komodo Dragon saw them and said, "Oh no! They must be with Sonic and Sally! I mustn't let them see me- I'm too shy to meet the princess!" Soon, he tripped into the Roboticizer. A spike from Bunnie caused the ball to sail onto the control panel, activating it! "Yipe!," cried the lizard, while Negahog, in the Dark World, snickered, "Bingo!"  
  
When the right half of his whole body (including his face) was roboticized, he punched a hole in the floor, causing the machine to shut down.  
  
Chapter 2) The Cyborg Reptile Emerges  
  
Ant and Bunnie picked up the ball and saw the roboticizer, but the lizard inside saw his reflection in his face and went berserk! Soon, the whole machine explodes, the reptile in the midst of the rubble and roaring in rage. "Oh, mah stars!," cried Bunnie just seconds before she fainted in fright. Ant carried Bunnie in his arms and returned to Mobotropolis.  
  
Sonic and Sally, hearing of the incident, asked permission from the king to investigate. Permission granted, they went into the forest and saw that the cyborg lizard was punching trees down! "Omigosh!," cried Sally, "I gotta stop him! Sir, please!" The lizard looked and, when he saw Sally, he hid his face in shame. The lizard sobbed, "Please forgive me, princess! I am too ashamed to be in your presence!" But then, shadow clouds moved in, and that meant one thing: Negahog was approaching! Negahog appeared from the portal with his NegaPack! His adopted son, SpectroRat, grabbed Sally. Negahog's attention turned to the cyborg Komodo Dragon. "Who-who are you?," shivered the lizard. Negahog laughed, "I am Negahog! My friend, I have chosen you to be another member of my NegaPack! From this day forth, you shall be-- Destructo!"  
  
Chapter 3: Race to the Dark World.  
  
Sonic and Tails chased Negahog into the Dark World. As they climbed the nearest mountain, some Revenants appeared to abstruct their path. Tails picked up a fallen torch, relit it with some friction, and tossed it to the zombies, returning them to their rest. Sonic then was carried by Tails through the Shadow Zone, where Wights guarded the palace. Sonic did some Flying Sonic Spins to knock them out. Sonic then made his way to the Shadow Palace. Negahog always had a habit of constantly remodeling the Shadow Palace to suit his needs and desires.  
  
Inside the palace, Sally's left wrist was chained to one of the throne room columns. But she prayed that her husband would come in time to save her. Destructo sensed Sonic's presence and pursued the hedgehog with a jet propelled right foot (the right side of his body, including his face, was roboticized) to the throne room, where Sally was held and Negahog sat on his Shadow Throne. Negahog watched along with the NegaPack and all his shadowy hosts to see the battle.  
  
Epilog: First Victory Over Destructo  
  
Tails went up to Sally to free her, but both were currently concerned over the fate of Sonic. Sonic dodged the missiles and lasers of the cyborg Komodo Dragon, but his luck would soon run out unless action was taken. Fortunately action was taken.  
  
Sonic ran circles around Destructo as a heat seeking missile was chasing him, until he made it to behind Destructo. At the last second, Sonic jumped and the missile hit Destructo. The robot half protected him from the explosion, but nevertheless he was hurt badly. Sonic then got Sally and Tails and, while avoiding power bolts from the Shadows, made it back to the Light World.  
  
Bunnie then awoke from her unconsciousness in a bed in the Acorn Palace. Tails got to tell the story to Bunnie and she smiled at how the outcome was. Then she returned to nap. It was a very long day for all.  
  
The End 


	4. Harmony and Melody's Wedding

Melody and Harmony's Wedding  
  
fanfic by Danny "D-Boy" Wheeler  
  
Note: This is a spin-off of Series 2. Sonic and friends are taking a break from fighting for a special celebration!  
  
Prolog  
  
It has been several years, with fighting Robotnik, facing dark minions, fighting Robotnik again, and with the recent revelation of Negahog. But at last, the time had come. Melody and Harmony were finally about to be wed!  
  
Chapter 1- Invitations  
  
As Harmony and Melody were preparing for the wedding, their families were preparing for the wedding as well. Harmony's parents, Duke Treble and Duchess Tango (who were also killed by Robotnik, and raised by Melody's Resurrect Pendant), were writing up invitations for the wedding. Harmony's partially immortal, 4000-year-old cousin Echo prepared envelopes for them. Echo revealed Melody and Harmony's partial immortality secret a year before the bombing of the Musical Archipelligo, for even though Echo herself was 4000 years old, her partial immortality allowed her to stay young, as Melody and Harmony will be.  
  
Soon, the invitations were made and ready to be sent. Echo conjourned some magical messenger birds to send the invitations to all friends that they know. All the birds left in a cloud as they left the pocket dimension that the Musical Archipelligo and Poprock Kingdom (Harmony's home) were both in.  
  
Chapter 2- Preparing Decorations  
  
Melody's Parents, Bach and Bernice, as well as her brothers Samuel and Alexander, were also preparing for the joyous occasion. Bach and Bernice were supervising the decorations. Samuel and his wife Karista were doing the outdoor decorations, while Alexander and his wife Sedira were doing the indoor decor. Samuel's two sons, Mikael and Terrence, helped their parents, likewise Alexander's children Matthew and Tiana.  
  
The outside of the Musicialis Mansion had lovely white streamers and balloons gracing the outer walls. Inside the mansion was even more spectacular, with glittering bell-shaped ornaments and turtledove pictures adorning the inner walls.  
  
Chapter 3- Ushering and Entertainment  
  
Ushering was taken care of by the family of Baron Mozart and his wife Melissa. Their two sons Derek and Thomas were willing to take up the duties of ushering guests to their seats.  
  
Derek took care of the bride's side seats, while Thomas made himself in charge of directing those who would sit on the groom's side.  
  
As for entertaining the guests, Baron Beetro's family cared for that. Emmett and Camy took care of the music for the main ceremony. Zach and Andy took care of entertainment in the reception and helped select some dance music for the bride and groom dance and the dance of the bride with her father.  
  
Chapter 4- Rings  
  
Baron Elvis Musicialis, Baroness Tanya Musicialis, and their daughter Melissa Kay Percussar, along with her husband Mark Percussar, went out to find some suitable wedding rings for the bride and groom-to-be. In the market place, they met a young jewel merchant who overheard their talk of needing rings. "Ah, my friends!," the merchant said, "I see you need some wedding rings! Will these suffice?" "We do not have a whole lot, sir," Melissa Kay said. "No worry!," the merchant replied, "I can bargain!" They bartered with the merchant until they got to a reasonable price for the bands.  
  
Joyed that they had some wedding rings, they returned to Baron Bach and Baroness Bernice, who were also thrilled of the news.  
  
Chapter 5- Flower Girl, Ring Bearer, and Train Holder.  
  
As the people got the rings shined up (at the market, they remembered Melody and Harmony's ring sizes), there was some dispute on Andrew and Amy Floutisar's children over who would do what in the ceremony. Fortunately, their uncle, Kevin Musicialis, settled it. Being fair, he let them know that Corey is the definite choice for ring bearer, and let the two sisters, Samantha and Lani, know that both tasks of Flower Girl and Train Holder have importance in the wedding. Then, Samantha decided that she was content to be flower girl, and Lani to be Train Holder. But Lani wanted to know how to hold the train.  
  
So Kevin and Lani went over to Melody, who was trying her mother's wedding gown on, to learn on holding the train. Kevin showed where the train of the wedding dress is and how to hold it. Soon, Lani became comfortable on the task.  
  
Chapter 6- Guest Book, Best Man, and Best Maid.  
  
Peter II and Trina Musicialis spoke with Baron Peter and Baroness Priscilia (Peter II parents) on what they can do. They told them that they could let their son, Timothy, take care of the guest book. So Peter and Trina taught their son how to work a guest book. Timothy got a general idea on what his parents told him.  
  
Max and Kat got the special job of Best Man and Best Maid. Max went to where the groom's room would be to get things set, and Kat went to the location of the bride's room and made preparations there.  
  
Chapter 7-Refreshments  
  
The rest of the family made refreshment preparations. The family of Baron Frank Musicialis prepared the main course foods, and Baron Billy's family worked on some of the hor's d'oerves (sp?) and the desserts. All was left now was the cake, and Baron Eric's family cared for that. Eric's wife, Shawna, baked the cake, and Eric's son, Henry, who has yet to reach his teen years, helped his father frost it and place the figurine on top.  
  
It was not long now until the big day...  
  
Epilog-The Day Has Arrived!  
  
Soon, all the guests, including Sonic, Sally, the Royal Family of Acorn, all Freedom Fighter Groups, and more had come to witness the wedding. As the starry night set in, the mansion echoed with the sound of "Hear Comes the Bride" as Melody marched to be with her future husband Harmony. The one who performed the ceremony was none other than an old friend of Sonic and Tails-- Athair!  
  
Athair said, "Greetings to one and all! Tonight, we witness the union of Melody Musicialis, beloved baronette of the Musical Archipelligo, and Harmony Poprock, prince of the Poprock Kingdom." Melody looked at Harmony through her veil. He was smiling at her as she was at him. Athair continued, "Do you, Prince Harmony Poprock, take Baronette Melody Musicialis to be your wife, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Harmony said, "I do!" Athair then turned his attention to Melody and said, "And do you, Baronette Melody Musicialis, take Prince Harmony Poprock to be your husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Melody said, "I do!" Corey, son of Andrew and Amy Floutisar, brought forth the rings. Making their vows, Harmony and Melody each placed a ring on the other person. After a prayer to the Ancient Walkers, Athair said, "Then, Harmony and Melody, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." All cheer as the two kiss.  
  
Soon everyone went to the reception, where the celebration continued, but the peaceful atmosphere is only short lived, for Negahog was now scheming his next attack! Nevertheless, the time was right to celebrate!  
  
The End 


	5. The Sting of Scorpius

The Sting of Scorpius  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog: Return of Nimbus Island  
  
For those who have seen the Saturday Morning Sonic Cartoon, you may recognize Nimbus Island as the place that Robotnik tried to cause a toxic rain storm. Well, one night, the island resurfaced thanks to Negahog's Magic. Then Negahog summoned up a ghost ship to escort them to the island.  
  
Once ashore, Negahog found a scorpion that survived underwater during the years, living off the vegetation. Slash gave Negahog a vial of red ooze which he promptly poured upon the scorpion. The scorpion soon grew to Negahog's size. He formally addressed himself as Silas Scorpion. Negahog replied, "That name does not sound as a name to strike fear into the hearts of Mobians." Then he raised his hand and Roman Armor appeared on the scorpion. Negahog continued, "From this day forth, you shall be called... Scorpius!"  
  
Chapter 1: Scorpius Strikes!  
  
The next day, Sonic and Sally were going on a picnic with Sally's brother Elias, who was absent during the wedding since he was helping the people in Albion fight Metal Sonic. Sally had given Elias a piece of the wedding cake she and Sonic saved for him. "Thank you, dear sister," was Elias' reply.  
  
Soon, Scorpius came out of the bushes and attacked. He stung Elias, grabbed Sally, and ran for the portal to the Dark World. Dr. Quack, who witnessed the attack, took Elias to his medical center, while Sonic chased after Scorpius in the portal.  
  
In the Dark World, Negahog taunted, "I see you've met my new scorpion warrior Scorpius! Soon you'll get the point from his stinger! Ha ha ha..." Sonic found a nearby volcano. Near the volcano was one of the Ancient Walkers, who also followed Scorpius into the Dark World. He cast a spell that transported him to the Shadow Zone.  
  
Chapter 4: Scorpius Meets the NegaPack.  
  
As Negahog was finishing the altar, he said, "NegaPack! Meet our newest member!" Surely enough, SpectroRat, Darkstar, Slash and Wildcat, Toad BOB, and Destructo met Scorpius. Each got to introduce him or herself to the arachnid.  
  
SpectroRat placed the NegaPack insignia on Scorpius' shield- the insignia was a purple field, a red buzzsaw-like shape, and a black minus sign on the buzzsaw. Darkstar gave Scorpius a new sword. Slash and Wildcat took him to the gym to practice, while Toad BOB and Destructo helped Negahog by preparing Sally for the ritual.  
  
Chapter 5: Race to the Palace  
  
Sonic raced across the Shadow Zone, trying to save his wife Sally. He makes his way to the front gates of the palace. "This should be easy," thought Sonic. He was wrong! Negahog sensed his presence and prepared to fight him, taking on the form of an Obsidian Gargoyle. "Hey Sonic!," he shouted out. "Get ready for Gargoyle Punishment- Negahog Style!"  
  
Sonic could not believe his eyes and ears! "Negahog?," he said in astonishment. "Correct!," said Negahog. "Your prize-- a quick death!" Negahog dive-bombed Sonic, hoping to knock him off the cloud. But Sonic dodged him all times and made a Sonic Spin to enter the gates. Negahog just shook it off and said, "Very well, I'll allow Scorpius the pleasure of slaying you!"  
  
Chapter 6: Battling Scorpius  
  
Sonic raced down through the halls and tried to hurry to the throne room. Sonic soon was intercepted by Negahog's lackey Scorpius. Scorpius said, "Ah, so you have survived Lord Negahog's Dive Attack. You won't survive my sting, however." Scorpius did not think about who he was dealing with. Scorpius constantly tried to hit Sonic with his sting, but Sonic constantly kept jumping.  
  
Scorpius then got out his sword and shield to make things tougher. Sonic tried to cut through the shield, but the insignia that SpectroRat placed on it earlier made it hard as diamond. Sonic then ran circles around him then made a whirlwind to knock him out! The path was now clear for the throne room.  
  
Epilog: Another Successful Rescue  
  
Negahog was about to slay Sally with his Energy Blade on the altar, but Sonic threw a torch at Negahog which stunned Negahog enough (the light was bright enough to blind Negahog momentarily) for Sonic to get Sally to safety.  
  
Once back in the Light World, Sally went to see her brother Elias. He was recovering quickly from Scorpius' sting. Elias smiled as he saw his beloved sister saved once again by his brother-in-law Sonic.  
  
The End :) 


	6. Torch's Flame

Torch's Flame  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: The Spark  
  
Sonic and Sally awoke one morning to look around in the Great Forest. Suddenly, Knuckles came to them and told of a trouble nearby. With him was Julie-su and Constable Remington. Knuckles said, "We need your help, Sonic and Sally! There's a maniac on the loose that we need you to help track!"  
  
"Say what?," Sonic replied. Remington explained, "A few years ago, I, with the help of the guardian, apprehended Pomeroy McFlare on several counts of arson. But Negahog broke him out of prison last night!" Julie-su said, "We did not know of this until I nearly became echidna kindling! Please help us!" Sonic and Sally consented.  
  
Chapter 1: Torch is Lit  
  
Meanwhile, in the Dark World, Negahog was speaking to Pomeroy. "So, my friend," he said, "Would you be interested in joining the ranks of the powerful NegaPack?" "I would indeed, laddie!," said Pomeroy. "Good...," said Negahog. "And please don't call me laddie! First, a new name. From this day forward, you shall be known as... Torch!" "Aye, tis a good name, milord!," said Torch. At that, Negahog provided a special suit that has wrist-mounted flamethrowers. Negahog then introduced him to the rest of his evil group.  
  
Night fell in the Light World of Mobius. Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Julie-su, and Remington had searched long and hard for the renegade pyromaniac... and they found him... along with Negahog and his cronies! "Pomeroy?," Remington said in astonishment. "The name is now Torch!," Torch replied. He soon shot flames from his wrist flamers that Sonic and his friends barely dodged. Negahog soon grabbed Sally, but Knuckles hit him from behind. "Insolent whelp!," Negahog shouted! He then shot some lightning bolts at him, but Knuckles dodged them. Negahog then cast a Black Light Spell. Negahog himself and his NegaPack were not affected, but the blast temporarily blinded Sonic and the echidnas... long enough to escape to the Dark World.  
  
Chapter 2: Search for a Dark World Portal  
  
Fortunately, Sonic always remembered that there was always a portal to the Dark World somewhere. Knuckles, Julie-su, and Remington decided to help in the search. Some monsters, obviously sent by Negahog, were a good indication of a portal nearby. There were five monsters that Sonic and his friends would have to face.  
  
The first monster was that of a Giant Cicada. Its wings flapped enough to create powerful winds and had a Sonic Shock ability-- high pitched sound waves that shook the ground whenever emitted. Sonic made a quick Figure-Eight Super Peel Out followed by a Sonic Spin to vanquish it before it could counter. The Second Monster happened to be a Werecat. Its razor sharp claws and spiked hair made it dangerous to approach in close combat. Remington used a rifle (he brought it just in case of monster attacks) to take it down.  
  
The third monster, a Griffin, approached the team with its talons outstretched. Julie-su whipped out a laser pistol to down it! A Cyclops was the fourth challenge. It shot deadly lasers from its eye. Knuckles jumped up and punched it in the one eye, and it vaporized. The final monster was a gigantic Behemoth. Its metallic fur and diamond-hard claws made it harder than any of the previous four. All of the team had to work together. Julie-su and Remington shot at the fur to reveal its weakness, Knuckles punched a plate on its chest to remove the last barrier, and Sonic spun into the heart to kill the Behemoth. The path to the portal was now open. The team entered the portal to the Dark World.  
  
Chapter 3: Volcano Flight  
  
The team looked around and noticed the Shadow Palace is over one of the volcanoes. The team entered the cavern and saw the lava pool filled with Death Phoenixes. After finding some fire shields and distributing them to his friends, Sonic was the first to mount a Phoenix and ride it up the crater. Knuckles, Julie-su, and Remington followed.  
  
As they flew up, Negahog took on the form of a Snow Storm Cloud. He managed to create a blizzard that caused the Phoenixes to retreat to the volcano. Fortunately, the team landed on some of the streets of the Shadow Zone. Negahog then entered the clouds and changed into a Storm Djinn and started taking pot shots at them with lightning bolts. Knuckles gave a few good punches and took down that form. Negahog then entered the volcano and became a Vulcanic Efreet!  
  
Sonic still had his Fire Shield on, so he made a Sonic spin into his face. After roaring in pain for a few seconds, Negahog said, "You think you're hot stuff, huh? Well, Torch is gonna make things hotter for you, should you make it to the Shadow Palace!"  
  
Chapter 4: Heated Climax  
  
Sonic, Knuckles, Julie-su, and Remington made their way to the Shadow Palace. Sonic noticed that none of the NegaPack was there, and this worried the troop. Soon, a trap door opened under them and they fell down a tunnel that led into an arena. Sally was imprisoned in a bubble near Negahog's seat. The rest of the NegaPack cheered on as Torch came out of the gate into the arena.  
  
"Let the battle begin!," Negahog cried. Torch shot his flames across the arena. The group dodged the blasts to the best of their ability. The Fire Shields protected them from damage. Torch then became incensed and charged to the attack. Sonic jumped and made a spin into the gas tank on his back. The tank burst, and Torch was covered in flames! "Help me, Lord Negahog!," Torch cried. Negahog teleported Torch out of the arena. Sonic then raced up the walls and freed Sally. Negahog then shot some lightning bolts in frustration, hoping to hit Sonic. It did not happen, and Sonic and his friends were transported back to the Light World, where they would be safe... for now.  
  
The End :) 


	7. Psycho

Psycho  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: Gremlin in the Great Mountains  
  
Negahog was looking into a magic vortex in his mirror and saw a young gremlin in the ancient city in the Great Mountains. The Gremlin was put in an insane asylum a few years ago for his brain was severely underdeveloped and went insane in his childhood years. Negahog decided to take advantage of that and make him a Negapack member. He then made preparations for an attack.  
  
Chapter 1: Distress Call  
  
In the Acorn Palace, Prince Elias told Sonic and Sally that there was a distress signal in the Great Mountains. A deranged madman was attacking airplanes with razor sharp disks whenever one would get too close to the city ruins. Sonic and Sally decided to enter the Freedom Stormer and fly there. Meanwhile, in the Dark World, Negahog spied on them, saying, "Yes! Fly right into my web!"  
  
Soon, a disk cut the wing of the Freedom Stormer, and they crashed into the city. Dazed but unhurt, Sonic and Sally got out of the plane and explored the Ruins. Soon, they barely dodged a flying disk. Sonic raced toward where it came from and found the gremlin. Sonic carried the gremlin to Sally. Sally asked, "Sir, why are you attacking the planes? We were not harming anyone!"  
  
The gremlin shivered and said, "Monstrous eagles... flying toward me... trying to devour me..." Sonic said, "This must be the one guy that escaped from the insane asylum a few weeks back!" "The poor dear needs help," said Sally. They decided to take him with them to help him. But on the way out, Destructo and Torch ambushed them. Negahog had planned the distress signal the whole time!  
  
Chapter 2: The Gremlin Meets Negahog  
  
After grabbing Sally, Destructo and Torch told the gremlin to follow them. He reluctantly obeyed, and they entered the Dark World... but not without Sonic following them. When Sonic reached the other end, neither Destructo, Torch, Sally, nor the gremlin were in sight. They were transported to the Shadow Palace.  
  
The gremlin stepped before Negahog. The evil Shadow Leader said, "I have seen your plight in the asylum... how they misunderstood you so badly. I understand you, and I am willing to let you be part of our veritable 'family'. From now on, you shall be called... Psycho! That name is perfect to strike fear in the hearts of your enemies!"  
  
Psycho said, "Kinda stereotypical... but, Psycho it is!" The other Negapack greeted Psycho and welcomed him to the Negapack.  
  
Chapter 3: Race to the Shadow Palace  
  
Sonic raced through a swamp area in the Dark World to find the way to the palace. Finding a mossy mountain, the hedgehog raced up the slope and made his way to the Shadow Zone. Mutant bats guarded the route to the Shadow's castle. Sonic leapt from platform to metallic platform as he raced to save his wife.  
  
One bat flew back to the Shadow Palace and reported to Negahog. "WHAT?! Sonic? Here?," Negahog shouted. He then turned to Psycho and said, "You just got your first mission-- destroy Sonic!" "With pleasure, Lord Negahog!," replied Psycho.  
  
Sonic made it to the main gates of the Shadow Palace, but soon the gates opened, and Psycho appeared. Psycho said, "You ain't goin' anywhere, 'cept down and out!" Sonic prepared for a fight. Sonic dodged Psycho's razor disks and Spin-Dashed the gremlin to unconciousness. Then Sonic continued into the palace.  
  
Chapter 4: Palace Labyrinth  
  
Negahog prepared for Sonic's arrival by forming the palace into a maze. The first maze was made of metallic walls, with animated suits of armor making it hard for Sonic to fight well. Sonic raced through and defeated the knights. The second maze was a maze of magma and fire, and fire demons making feel like heck (literally!). But Sonic had the determination to save his beloved, and he used vacuum spins to snuff out the flamers.  
  
In the third maze, Sonic had to work quickly, for it was flooding with water... super chilled water! Sonic jumped up the tower to the fourth and final maze- a maze of mists. Sonic got through it and found the tower where Negahog was holding Sally.  
  
Negahog cracked, "So, you made it through the mazes. You have done well, I'll grant you that. But I think Psycho wants a rematch!" At that, Psycho reappeared on the turret. Psycho again was throwing razor disks, but Sonic outwitted him but making one of the disks cut the ropes that bound Sally. Soon, Sonic carried her out of the palace and out of the Dark World.  
  
Epilog: Recollection of the day's events.  
  
Sally thought about what happened. She said, "Psycho thought that Negahog was a friend, but he doesn't know that he is just using him for his own ends. I feel sorry for him." Sonic said, "Yeah... I kinda feel bad for him too. But he chose to follow him. He'll someday learn that bad friends can give you nothing but trouble." Then, smiling, he continued, "But enough morbid thoughts for today. Let's think about us..." Sally giggled and gave her husband a kiss.  
  
The End :) 


	8. Flight of Kyroh

Flight of Kyroh  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: Attack on a Fossil Dig  
  
A few paleontologists (sp?) were digging for dinosaur bones one night, when Negahog and SpectroRat ambushed the expedition. Negahog then stole a Pteronodon Skeleton and took it back to the Dark World, to his Shadow Palace.  
  
One there, he placed it upon his lab table and prepared to create another monster for his Negapack. He arranged the bones to the proper location and put them into a vat of "primordial soup". Within half an hour, a live Pteronodon emerged from the vat.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I?," asked the Pteronodon. Negahog cleared his throat and said, "This is the Dark World. I am Negahog." He then introduced the reptile to his Negapack. Then he said, "And you, my flying friend-- I shall call you... Kyroh!"  
  
Chapter 1: Kyroh's Dive Attack  
  
Sally was in the palace walking around while Sonic was asleep. (Sally had trouble sleeping that night, so she decided to take a walk to calm down.) Soon, Kyroh made his move. A guard pounded on the bedroom door and awoke Sonic. "Sir!," said the guard. "A mysterious flying creature is dive-bombing the other guards and attacking the palace! Where's Sally?" Soon, a scream was heard. Sonic didn't have to look twice to find out what happened.  
  
Sonic and the guard (his name was Cuthrel) saw Kyroh carry off the princess to a portal. Sonic entered a catapult and launched himself into the portal before it closed. Once in the Dark World, he found himself in the dungeon of the Shadow Palace. Sally, on the other hand, was tied up and upon Negahog's most recent altar.  
  
Chapter 2: Escape from the Shadow Dungeons  
  
Sonic made a Spin Attack to break out, but the attack alerted the other guards- Zombie Guards- of the escape. Sonic raced down the corridors of the prison hold, fighting undead on the way. He raced from floor to floor, fighting when he could, and running away when he could. Soon, he made it to the gates out... but the captain of the guards, a Frankenstein-like monster, guarded the gates. "You no leave!," said the guard. "Go back to cell now!" "Back off, ugly!" was Sonic's reply.  
  
The Captain roared angrily and tried to take Sonic down. Sonic jumped up and spinned out of the dungeon. The captain followed. In the halls of the palace, Sonic followed Negahog's laughing and Sally's cries for help to the Throne Room. But as he approached the doors, the captain caught up with Sonic.  
  
"You just don't quit, do you?," said Sonic. Sonic fought the captain and soon took it down. Sonic then opened the doors to the Throne Room and prepared to fight Negahog.  
  
Chapter 3: Sonic vs. Kyroh  
  
Negahog was about to use a Fire Blitz spell to drain Sally's life energy, when he heard Sonic's invasion. He shouted, "Kyroh! Attack!" The winged terrorist said, "With pleasure, Lord Negahog!" The pteronodon dive-bombed Sonic repeatedly. Sonic jumped and knocked him out of the sky. Negahog was enraged! He soon transformed into a Wyvern-- a small dragon that stings like a scorpion.  
  
Negahog constantly dove at Sonic, trying to sting him. Sonic dodged the sting and spinned into him, making him vanish into thin air. Sonic then untied Sally and left the Shadow Palace and returned to the Light World with her.  
  
Epilog: Prepare for the Next Generation  
  
A few months passed. Soon, Sally came to Sonic and made an announcement to him: She would soon be a mother! When he learned that she was to have children, Sonic fainted. The other Freedom Fighters and the rest of the Mobians learned of this and prepared a celebration for this event.  
  
Meanwhile... in the Dark World, Negahog heard of this. "Hmm..." thought Negahog. "Sally is about to be a mother. I think I'll wait!"  
  
The End...  
  
until "Son of Sonic the Hedgehog!" 


	9. Son of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 1

Son of Sonic the Hedgehog (Part 1)  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: The Day Has Arrived!  
  
Sonic and Sally's bliss started after the second defeat of Robotnik, for that was when they were wed. After a few battles with the Shadow Leader Negahog, and the wedding of Harmony and Melody, the great day finally arrived... Sally gave birth to twins, a son (who looked a lot like Sonic) and a daughter, who was a lot like her mother Sally. The son they called Sonic Jr., and the daughter was named Lily.  
  
But the joy was not to last. Soon, Negahog and his troops attacked the palace. A guard knocked on the door of the lovers' bedroom and told them that the palace was under attack, and that Negahog was in the nursery. Sonic cried, "Aw, man... the kids!" Sonic and Sally raced to the nursery. Lily was still there, but Sonic Jr. was missing. Sally picked up Lily and said, "Lily's here. Where's SJ?" Sonic Jr was called SJ for short. Noctrina, a servant of Negahog, held the boy in a bubble of energy and said, "Oh, lovebirds! Looking for someone? Ha ha ha..." At that, Noctrina and SJ disappeared. Sally knelt to the ground, broke down and cried. Sonic gave out a furious roar!  
  
Chapter 1: Sonic Jr's First True Friend  
  
Sonic Jr was soon raised by Noctrina, while Lily was still with her true family. When both were of age four, Noctrina said, "My boy, tis time you learned to pull your own load around here. You're never too early or too late to learn responsibility." At that, she put Sonic Jr to work by giving him chores (the chores were neither too hard or too easy for the young boy). Back in the Light World, every night, Sally would go out on the balcony and look afar, praying that her son would return to her.  
  
In the Dark World, in his room, Sonic Jr soon met an immortal pink female hedgehog named Jennifer Sonya Lightspeed. "Who are you?," asked SJ. "Call me Jenny!," the spirit replied. "Here me well, SJ. I know your true name and the names of your true family. Your parents are Sonic and Sally, and they are alive and well, despite what Noctrina told you." You see, dear reader, Noctrina told SJ the lie that she was SJ's cousin and that his parents died long ago. Back to the story... Jenny taught SJ how to read and write (and other elementary learning skills) when Noctrina is not looking.  
  
Chapter 2: Two More Tragedies Strike the Light World  
  
Later, a few nights before SJ and Lily's fifth birthday, another portal to the Dark World appeared in the Light World. Elias, Sally's brother, decided to take this opportunity to go into the Dark World and save his nephew, Sonic Jr. He gathered some troops and led a charge into the portal. But the next night, one soldier, a Private, returned. The tragedy was revealed: Prince Elias was DEAD! Some other people went to gather the war dead. Though in mourning, Queen Alicia (Sally's mother) was proud that her son died gloriously on the field of battle. But King Maximillian Acorn did not take it as well.  
  
The morning after Elias' death, Geoffrey St. John went to awaken the king. But he would not. When he went to shake him up, he found that his body was cold, and there was no pulse or breath. Shocked, he called for Queen Alicia, Sonic, Sally, Dr. Quack, and Lily to the chamber. Their fears were confirmed- the king had died of a broken heart. All of Mobius grieved the loss of their monarch. Funeral bells rung in Echidnapolis on Floating Island. The Wolf Pack dressed in mourning. The Downunda Freedom Fighters held a candlelight vigil in memory of him.  
  
After the king was laid to rest in the Crypt of Acorns, the people of Mobotropolis knew they had to continue on. So, the people unanimously decide to crown Sonic and Sally the new King and Queen of Mobotropolis.  
  
Chapter 3: Treachery is Revealed  
  
Sonic Jr and Lily soon turned to the age of five. While SJ was sweeping a room's floor, he and Jenny (who was only visible to the young prince) eavesdropped on Noctrina talking to Negahog. "Are you sure he believes your lie?," Negahog asked Noctrina, to which she replied, "Yes, milord. He does not know anything yet." Negahog said, "It won't be long, however, until he discovers the truth. I need you to find a way to be rid of him... though it does not have to be right away, but soon!" Noctrina said, "Yes. In a way, it's a shame I have to kill the lad. He shows true promise in being a Dark Worlder, maybe even a member of your NegaPack. But I can't risk him turning against us!" "Good...," Negahog grinned. "Then let us see to it that it remains hidden from him."  
  
Jenny and SJ gasped when they learned of this. They knew they had to act fast! Jenny then snapped her fingers and said, "I recall some spell books in the library that may help. Follow me, and I'll get you a spell book that may prove useful to you." So the two raced to the library.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Son of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2

Son of Sonic the Hedgehog (Part 2)  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Ratfink Lightshadow and friends (C) Steph Ratte  
  
Prolog: Recap  
  
Last time, Sonic Jr was stolen from his family by Negahog through his servant Noctrina. Soon, King Max and Prince Elias died during the time, and Sonic Jr met Jenny Lightspeed, an immortal hedgehog who was on the good side. When they learned of treachery, the two prepared to help Sonic Jr. escape with his life.  
  
Chapter 1: Learning Some Tricks  
  
Sonic Jr followed Jenny to a library. Jenny quickly copied four spells into a book and gave it to SJ. The first spell listed was the Crystal Dart Spell. The book read:  
  
"To create a dart that crystalizes its target-  
  
1) Mix the following into a bowl (any kind):  
  
Glowing Water, Quartz Dust, Silver Powder, and Mountain Snow  
  
2) Place a Small Conifer Branch into the mixture.  
  
3) Recite Incantation to Create Dart  
  
Incantation:  
  
'Potion and Branch, my voice do hear,  
  
Make a magic dart appear  
  
That when it hits whate'er I see  
  
May it a crystal statue be.'"  
  
The second spell listed was called the Light World Portal Spell. The requirements were as follows:  
  
"To create a doorway to the Light World-  
  
1) Cover a White Candle with Glowing Moss.  
  
2) Light Candle with a Rainbow Flame.  
  
3) Recite Incantation (while candle is lit) to make a portal.  
  
Incantation:  
  
'Glowing candle with rainbow fire,  
  
Make a door to the place I desire.  
  
Magic flame of colored light,  
  
Open a portal to the realm of light.'"  
  
The third listed spell was called the Flight Spell. The book said about the spell:  
  
"To gain temporary flight-  
  
1) Fill a Crystal with Sunlight, then grind it, mix it with   
  
Waterfall Water and Gold Dust.  
  
2) Recite incantation to prepare potion.  
  
3) Drink Potion to activate spell.  
  
Incantation:  
  
'Potion of Flight, I speak aloud-  
  
Make me float like a soft, white cloud.  
  
Hear my each and every word,  
  
Let me fly just like a bird.'"  
  
The fourth and final spell in the book was the Phoenix Transformation Spell. The requirements were:  
  
"To transform into a powerful phoenix-  
  
1) Mix Sulfur Powder and Silvery Hawk Feather into Ointment  
  
(any kind)  
  
2) Ignite with Flame (if done right, a blue-white flame should  
  
result)  
  
3) Recite Incantation to prepare Ointment.  
  
4) Apply Ointment to activate spell.  
  
Incantation:  
  
'Ointment and flame, I call to thee:  
  
Prepare the Phoenix power for me.  
  
Let the Phoenix and I be one,  
  
Until the battle I fight is done.'"  
  
With the spell book, SJ prepared to set out and win his freedom. Jenny disguised herself as an SJ look-alike to fool Noctrina. While Jenny was keeping Noctrina busy, SJ set out (with a bowl from the kitchen), to gather the Crystal Dart ingredients. Once outside, he plucked a small conifer branch outside to save for the dart. Now he just needed the ingredients.  
  
Chapter 2: Fight for Freedom  
  
SJ raced through the region of the Dark World for the things he needed. In an old mine, he passed a Crystal Golem and found the Quartz Dust. On the way out, he found a glowing river and scooped it up in the bowl, then put the Quartz Dust in with the water. Then he went up the mountain and gathered some snow. All SJ needed now was Silver Powder. He returned back to Noctrina's House to find some.  
  
As Jenny (disguised as SJ) did some chores, SJ soon found the Silver Powder he needed and mixed it in the bowl with the Glowing Water, Quartz Dust, and Mountain Snow. He soon found Jenny and told her to be ready. While Jenny continued to distract Noctrina, SJ placed the Conifer Branch into the bowl and said the words for the Crystal Dart: "Potion and Branch, my voice do hear, Make a magic dart appear That when it hits whate'er I see May it a crystal statue be!" Soon, the Crystal Dart was formed. Jenny saw the dart and shed the disguise. Noctrina then knew that she was tricked and searched for SJ.  
  
Once she found SJ, Noctrina prepared to cast a spell to kill him. But SJ threw the dart at Noctrina, and she turned into a statue of crystal. SJ was now free, but he needed a way to get home. Before he left, he looked into a chest and found a white candle, a bag of gold dust, a crystal, and some Ointment. He stored them away and left the house with Jenny.  
  
Once outside, SJ found some Glowing Moss. He took some and applied the moss to the White Candle. SJ said, "I have the white candle and glowing moss. I just need a Rainbow Flame." Jenny said, "I'll provide that," and lit the candle with rainbow-colored fire. SJ then chanted, "Glowing Candle of Rainbow Fire, Make a door to the place I desire. Magic Flame of colored light, Open the portal to the Realm of Light." A Portal soon appeared out of the flame. SJ and Jenny leapt through the portal and into the Light World.  
  
Chapter 3: On the Way Home  
  
SJ and Jenny found themselves in the Great Jungle. He noticed that it was still daylight, so he got out the Crystal he got from Noctrina's chest and filled it with sunlight. He stored it away until he can get some Waterfall Water. While walking through the jungle, he saw three young ladies. They were Ratfink Lightshadow, Aleisha Skyhopper, and Erica Weasel. Ever since Robotnik was defeated, their families were restored (thanks to Melody). Aleisha also got her mother back from the dead through a Phoenix Chaos Emerald. The three ladies were drinking some bottled water when they saw SJ. Awestruck, they approached the boy.  
  
"Is that who ah think it is, mates?" asked Aleisha in her Australian accent. "IT IS!," Ratfink cried with joy. "It's Prince Sonic Jr!" "Prince?" asked SJ. "Yes," said Erica. "When you disappeared, your Uncle Elias and Grandfather, King Max, died. Your daddy, Sonic, is the new king. Let's take you home." "Well, not yet," said SJ. "My friend Jenny and I need to do some things first. Where's the Waterfall?" Aleisha guided the way, and gave him an empty water bottle for him to gather some water (SJ asked him for a bottle on the way). SJ scooped up some river water, crushed the crystal filled with sunlight, and mixed it and the gold dust into the water. He then intoned, "Potion of Flight, I speak aloud- Make me float like a soft white cloud. Hear my each and every word, Let me fly just like a bird." The potion glowed softly, then the glow subsided. Then he turned and said, "Let's go home."  
  
Chapter 4: Sonic Jr vs. the Blue Dragon  
  
When SJ and his friends got back to Mobotropolis, they were in for a nasty surprise. The entire city was devastated. When Ratfink asked what had happened, a townsperson said, "Negahog has sent a Blue Dragon to attack us. We were forced to sacrifice our princess, Lily, to the Dragon." SJ was shocked! His own sister was going to be a monster's next meal if he did not do something soon. The townsperson told them that the Dragon was in a mountain north of Mobotropolis. SJ went there. On the way, he found some Sulfur Powder and a Silvery Hawk Feather, and stored them away. At the mountain, he drank his Flight Potion and flew up to the entrance of the cave. Jenny appeared again and, when SJ mixed the Sulfur Powder and Silver Feather into the ointment, lit it with her magic fire. SJ then chanted, "Ointment and flame, I call to thee: Prepare the Phoenix power for me. Let the Phoenix and I be one, Until the battle I fight is done." With the ointment ready, he stepped into the cave.  
  
SJ froze at the sight of his sister, Lily, tied to a stake, with the Blue Dragon about to kill her with its Thunder (Blue Dragons use Thunder instead of fire). SJ's courage returned and he called out to the dragon, "Hey ugly! Pick on someone who can fight back for a change!" Lily looked and saw her brother. "Sonic Jr?" she said in amazement. The Dragon turned and saw SJ. The young prince placed the ointment onto himself and changed into a Phoenix. The Phoenix and the Dragon fought for about an hour, and soon the Phoenix won! The Phoenix soon changed back to SJ. He untied his sister, and likewise Lily healed her brother's wounds, for she was born with a magical healing ability. They all return to Mobotropolis.  
  
Epilog: Family Reunion  
  
In the palace, Sonic and Sally wept, thinking they would never see their children again. Soon, Lily stepped in. At first, they thought she was a ghost, but Lily came closer and let them touch her, reassuring them that she was alive. Sonic and Sally embraced their daughter, then Sally asked, "How is this possible?" Then a voice from the other side of the throne room said, "That was my doing!" The two looked and saw Sonic Jr. "SON!" Sonic and Sally cried in unison. With tears of joy they ran to SJ and hugged him.  
  
A glow soon appeared in the throne room. Jenny appeared and said, "I am Jennifer Sonya Lightspeed. I helped bring this about. I am the leader of a spirit army that keep the Shadows in check. And some new members of our kind wish to say something to the new royal family." Then, a familiar voice said, "Sally!" It was her father. The voice continued, "Sally! Sonic! I am very proud of you! You have healed the land from Julian's tyranny, and now you are together again. Love is the one thing that binds all together, from royalty to common. Never forget that!" At that, the glow disappeared with Jenny. At last, the royal family was together again!  
  
The End! :) 


End file.
